Coffee
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sakura kesal karena Hiruma melupakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Namun, ssemuanya kemudian menjadi Indah./"Kenapa kamu menyukai kopi, Yo-kun?"/"Karena kopi seperti bibirmu. Memabukan dan membuatku ketagihan."/HiruSaku/DLDR!


**Coffe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura, Hiruma Yoichi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, Eyeshield 21**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK!**_

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **oOo**

Sakura mengaduk-aduk kopi susu dihadapannya dan memandang beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya. Cafe ini masih buka padahal hari sudah mulai larut malam. Tetapi dia tidak peduli pada hal itu.

Dia meneguknya sebelum memandang ponselnya. Salju turun sedikit demi sedikit dan baju hangatnya tidak bisa melindunginya dari suhu dingin yang menerpanya.

Pagi ini, dia bertengkar dengan suaminya karena suaminya itu tidak mengingat hari ulang tahun pernikahan pertama mereka. Dan suaminya yang menyebalkan itu malah pergi ke Amerika dalam rangka urusan bisnis dan meninggalkannya di Jepang seorang diri.

Mengambil ponselnya, Sakura menelpon sahabatnya dan berharap sahabatnya mau memberinya tumpangan menginap. Dia sedang tidak ingin pulang ke apartemennya.

"Moshi-moshi, Ino."

" _Sakura, ada apa?"_

"Apa aku boleh menginap di apartemenmu?" Sakura menopangkan dagunya.

" _Kamu sedang bertengkar dengan Hiruma-kun? Di hari ulang tahun pernikahanmu?"_

"Yah. Dia menyebalkan sekali." Sakura menopangkan dagunya. "Bagaimana, Ino?"

" _Tidak bisa. Aku sedang berada di Osaka bersama dengan Sai."_

"Ya sudah."

Memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku baju hangatnya, Sakura mengusap tangannya. Menyebalkan sekali. Dia memandang jam yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Maaf, nona." Seorang pelayan menghampirinya. "Cafe kami akan tutup."

Sakura menuju kasir dan membayar minumannya. Mengusap tangannya, Sakura berjalan keluar dari cafe. Mungkin dia akan membeli makanan enak dan berpesta di hotel semalam suntuk. Dia kesal sekali karena suaminya malah mengurusi bisnisnya.

"Menyebalkan!"

Menendang salju dihadapannya, Sakura berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan. Tiba-tiba Sakura menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah di depannya.

"Kau kemana saja, sialan?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang mata jam, rambut pirang, telinga runcing yang disertai dengan sebuah anting perak. Melihat siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya, Sakura membalikan badannya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Kau mau kemana, istri bodoh!"

Tangannya ditarik dan membuatnya menghadap suaminya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyebalkan miliknya.

"Apa? Kau mau apa?" tantang Sakura. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Pulang."

Hiruma Yoichi menarik paksa tangan istrinya. Sakura meronta dan membuat beberapa pasang mata memandangnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Kamu menyebalkan!"

Hiruma mengabaikan teriakan Sakura dan membawanya menuju mobil miliknya. Sakura akhirnya menyerah dan merengut kesal sembari memandang kearah luar jendela mobil milik suaminya.

Hiruma tampak gagah dengan balutan jas hitam miliknya, suaminya itu mengambil rokok dari saku celananya dan menghidupkannya. Sakura tetap mengabaikan suaminya yang menyebalkan itu.

Biasanya, dia selalu cerewet jika Hiruma mulai merokok dan langsung memberinya permen karet. Namun, karena rasa kesal masih menguasainya, dia mengabaikan suaminya.

Mereka sampai di apartemen dan Hiruma memarkir mobil miliknya di parkiran. Tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain dan Sakura mengikuti Hiruma yang berjalan terlebih dahulu. Dia kesal sekali dengan suaminya dan tidak berniat berbicara apapun.

Hiruma memasukan kartu ke dan _password_ ke dalam apartemennya sebelum membuka pintu. Sakura melepas sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak sebelum mengikuti langkah suaminya. Dan langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat apa yang terjadi.

Di ruang tengah apartemennya, dipajang foto-foto mereka berdua. Mulai dari awal perkenalan hingga foto mereka saat menikah dan foto mereka berlibur baru-baru ini. Lalu, di meja makan banyak sekali makanan kesukaannya.

"Yoichi-kun.. ini.."

"Cih, apa kamu tidak suka dengan kejutan ini?" Hiruma memandang istrinya. "Jangan menghilang lagi seperti tadi, kau membuatku kerepotan, sialan!"

Sakura mengusap matanya yang berair dan memandang suaminya. Dia tahu, jika suaminya sudah mengucapkan kata 'sialan' miliknya, maka suaminya sedang gusar dan khawatir. Suaminya tidak pernah menggunakan kata-kata itu kecuali dia sedang khawatir.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Yoichi-kun. Aku pikir kamu benar-benar melupakan hari jadi pernikahan kita dan lebih memilih bisnismu ini."

Hiruma berjalan mendekat dan mengangkat dagu milik istrinya. Ia mendaratkan ciuman di bibir manis milik istrinya dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

"Ah oh... Yo-kun.."

Sakura membiarkan Hiruma merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan menciumi lehernya. Pakaian hangatnya sudah entah kemana dan menyisakan pakaian dalam miliknya saja. Setelah Hiruma menciumnya dengan lembut, ciumannya berubah menjadi ganas dan mereka melucuti pakaiannya masing-masing.

Hiruma masih dengan celana panjang miliknya menggendong Sakura dan langsung membawanya menuju kamar mereka. Pekerjaannya menyita waktunya dan dia sudah mengatakan pada Musashi untuk mengambil alih pekerjaannya sedangkan dia akan berlibur ke New York bersama dengan Sakura.

"Yo-kun.."

Sakura menatap Hiruma yang menghentikan jelajahannya pada lehernya dan balas menatapnya.

"Karena malam ini adalah malam yang istimewa, aku akan pasrah dan tidak akan melakukan perlawanan."

"Kalau begitu, jangan salahkan aku jika aku kasar padamu."

Hiruma mencium bongkahan payudara yang menyembul diantara bra hitam menggemaskan milik Sakura. Dia selalu suka ketika Sakura mengenakan pakaian dalam hitam, karena itu menggemaskan. Istrinya terlihat seratus kali lebih menggairahkan.

Tangannya beralih menuju punggung Sakura dan membuka pengait bra milik istrinya dengan mudah. Satu tahun mereka menikah, Hiruma sudah terbiasa membuka pengait bra istrinya. Payudara yang kencang dan bulat itu jatuh tanpa penyangga dan terlihat sangat kenyal dan menggairahkan.

Puting payudara milik istrinya terlihat mengacung tegak dan mengundangnya untuk dilumat dan dihisap dengan keras. Sakura biasanya tidak suka seks yang kasar dan dia harus menahan semua gairahnya. Karena Sakura sudah setuju, maka dia akan melakukan sesuka hatinya.

"Yo-kun ah! Ah! Jangan digigit!"

Siapa yang peduli dengan rengekan manja istrinya. Dia menahan keinginan untuk melakukan seks karena pekerjaannya yang membuatnya selalu pulang larut malam, jadi sekarang dia akan memuaskan hasratnya. Dia menghisap seluruh payudara Sakura dan mencoba memasukan semuanya ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya bagaikan bayi yang kehausan dan menggigit puting kecoklatan itu dengan gemas.

Tangan kanannya meremas payudara Sakura dengan kencang dan semakin membuat tubuh Sakura bergelinjangan hebat. Milik Sakura yang basah menggesek miliknya dan membangunkan adiknya yang tertidur.

Dari semua bagian tubuh milik Sakura, dia suka dengan payudaranya. Setiap kali dia melihat payudara itu menyembul dari balik bra, nafsunya langsung berada di ubun-ubun. Sakura sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain kenikmatan yang diterimanya.

Tangannya turun menuju selangkangan milik suaminya dan mengusap kejantanan milik suaminya dari luar. Mengeluarkan milik suaminya yang besar, panjang dan berotot. Sakura bisa membayangkan seperti apa malam panas mereka nantinya.

Miliknya sudah becek dan menginginkan milik suaminya. Seperti membaca pikiran Sakura, Hiruma melepas apa yang menutupi mereka sebelum mengarahkan miliknya pada milik Sakura.

"Y-Yo-kun.."

Hiruma menggenggam tangan Sakura sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengarahkan miliknya ke dalam surga dunia milik istrinya. Sakura merasakan rasa sakit ketika benda besar milik suaminya mulai masuk.

"Yo-kun oh.. Yo-kun.."

" _Shit!"_

Hiruma tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik dan menunggu istrinya siap. Dia langsung menggempur miliknya keluar masuk dengan cepat dan menghantam dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Ahhh.. aaahh.. oohh.."

Payudara indah milik Sakura bergerak seirama dengan sodokan milik Hiruma dan itu membuat pria itu gemas. Dia meremas payudara Sakura dengan kencang dan membuat suara desahan semakin menggema di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Ohh ah.. oh.."

"Shit.. ah.. milikmu menjepit milikku.."

"Sialan! Aaah!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berkata kotor ketika Hiruma menyodok miliknya. Dia sudah tidak tahu berapa lama mereka melakukannya dan sekarang mereka melakukannya dengan gaya _doggy style._

Hiruma menyodok miliknya sembari meremas payudaranya. Dia bisa merasakan payudaranya terasa sakit karena Hiruma terus menerus meremasnya dengan kencang. Sedangkan Hiruma memejamkan matanya dan merasakan pipinya bersemu merah karena milik Sakura meremas miliknya.

Dia terus menyodok tanpa lelah. Tubuh mereka sama-sama berkeringat dan cairan cinta milik mereka menyatu dan bau khas seks tercium dengan erat. Mereka sudah tidak peduli jika ada yang mendengar suara mereka.

Hiruma menghentikan kegiatannya dan mencium leher Sakura.

"Sakura, bagaimana dengan _woman on top?"_

Sakura ingin protes dan mengatakan betapa lelahnya dirinya. Tetapi dia sudah mengatakan jika Hiruma boleh melakukan apa saja, jadi dirinya menuruti suaminya dan berganti posisi.

Menduduki perut suaminya, Sakura meraba perut suaminya sebelum memegang kejantanan milik suaminya. Sakura memasukan ke dalam miliknya dan merasakan betapa dalamnya kejantanan milik suaminya.

"Ah.. mi-milikmu besar sekali.."

Sakura menaik turunkan miliknya dan melupakan rasa lelah miliknya. Kenikmatan sudah di depan matanya dan dia menaik turunkan tubuhnya semakin cepat. Hiruma merasakan milik Sakura menjepitnya semakin kencang dan itu pertanda bahwa kenikmatan akan menerjang istrinya. Jadi, Hiruma membantunya dengan meremas kedua payudara Sakura dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Aaaahhhh!"

Hiruma bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membasahi miliknya. Sakura ambruk diatas tubuhnya dengan napas yang tidak teratur.

"Aku lelah, Yo-kun."

"Sebentar lagi, Sakura. Aku belum puas."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiruma memasukan barang-barang istrinya ke dalam koper dan memandang sekelilingnya. Mencoba meneliti apalagi barang-barang mereka yang kurang.

Setelah semalam melakukan seks yang hebat, pagi ini mereka harus terbang ke New York untuk liburan. Sakura ngambek karena dirinya terlalu kasar dan menyuruhnya untuk mengepak semua barang bawaan mereka. Sedangkan istrinya sedang berendam di kamar mandi.

"Yo-kun, bantu aku!"

Terdengar suara istrinya dari dalam kamar mandi dan itu membuat Hiruma bangkit. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan melihat istrinya kesusahan memakai bra miliknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Bantu aku, tanganku sakit."

"Ck, dasar manja."

Hiruma mengaitkan kaitan bra milik istrinya sebelum memandang cermin yang ada di depannya. Sakura terlihat menggemaskan dengan bra kekecilan yang digunakannya.

"Yo-kun, semua bra-ku kekecilan." Sakura memakai _tanktop_ miliknya. "Apa ukuran mereka semakin besar, ya?"

"Kekekeke.. siapa dulu yang menye _tting_ nya."

"Mou! Yo-kun mesum!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hiruma meletakan majalah bisnis yang dibacanya dan menatap istrinya yang tertidur di sampingnya. Istrinya itu tertidur karena kelelahan. Mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berlian yang indah. Mungkin sebuah kalung dapat menebus rasa bersalahnya.

Dan Hiruma memesan kopi hitam kesukaannya sembari menunggu istrinya terbangun. Dia berharap, akan ada benih-benih yang lahir dari rahim istrinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kenapa kamu suka sekali kopi, Hiruma-kun?"**

" **Tidak ada."**

" **Bohong!"**

 **Hiruma merasakan pipinya merona merah.**

" **Ah! Pasti karena aku, kan?"**

" **Percaya diri sekali." Hiruma menghidupkan rokoknya.**

" **Karena, kita berkencan pertama kali di cafe dan minum kopi bersama."**

" **Kekekeke.. salah!"**

" **Mou! Yo-kun menyebalkan."**

 **Mereka mendekatkan wajahnya dan bibir mereka.**

" **Bukan itu. Aku menyukai kopi bukan karena pertama kali kita berkencan, tapi karena bibirmu seperti kopi. Memabukan dan membuatku ketagihan."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Apa lagi ini? wkwkwkwkw.. bonus fict lagi di hari yang sama wkwkkwkwkwk.. mumpung lagi ultah gitu :3**

 **Pokoknya, fict yang lainnya menyusul yaaa.. pokoknya ditunggu aja..**

 **Sampai ketemu di fict yang lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
